Austria (Joseph II)
Austria led by Joseph II is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD and Janboruta's Civilisations, with contributions from bernie14. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Austria Deriving its name from the Old High German term "Ostarrichi" first recorded in 996 by Holy Roman Emperor Otto III, the small, landlocked nation of Austria has long been an influential player in the political and military sagas of Europe. Beginning in the 13th century with the nearly 650 year rule of the powerful Habsburg Monarchy, Austria emerged as one of the premier nations of Europe, establishing strong alliances and far-reaching trade agreements across the continent. The later union of Austria and Hungary as a singular empire brought stability to both nations, only to be broken by the turmoil of World War I, and eventually, the German occupation of World War II. In the aftermath of these great conflicts, the borders of Austria were recreated, and the independent Republic of Austria stands today as a democratic nation that prides itself on maintaining neutrality and stability. Joseph II Joseph II was Holy Roman Emperor from 1765 to 1790 and ruler of the Habsburg lands from 1780 to 1790. He was the eldest son of Empress Maria Theresa and her husband, Francis I, and was the brother of Marie Antoinette. He was thus the first ruler in the Austrian dominions of the House of Lorraine, styled Habsburg-Lorraine (von Habsburg-Lothringen in German). Joseph was a proponent of enlightened absolutism; however, his commitment to modernizing reforms subsequently engendered significant opposition, which eventually culminated in an ultimate failure to fully implement his programmes. His policies are now known as Josephinism. He died with no sons and was succeeded by his younger brother, Leopold. Dawn of Man "The people of Austria welcome His Imperial Highness, Joseph II, Archduke of Austria and Holy Roman Emperor. Upon the death of your mother, Queen Maria Theresa, you set out to transform Austria into a modern state. You championed the ideals of the Enlightenment and sought to unite your many peoples beneath a centralized government. Although your reforms would ultimately fail to take hold, your ideals would remain a testimony to your broad-minded governance and your secular rule, and would allow Austria the path to modernity that it rightly deserved. Noble Archduke, the time has come to once more be a voice to the Enlightenment. Can you see to it that your people are governed with prudence and fairness? Can you safeguard Austria from the medieval fixities which plague other states? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome, fine leader. I am Joseph II of Austria. I beckon you to dine with me this evening in the fine halls of my palace." Introduction: "Welcome to Austria. I am Joseph II. I hope you leave here with some impression of what it means to be enlightened." Defeat: "This defeat casts a shadow over Austria that she may never recover from." Defeat: "You would return Austria to her dark ages with this defeat." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards = Constructs the Allgemeines Krankenhaus in your Capital}} Culture * 2 Magistrate |rewards = +2 Happiness for each city you own connected to the Capital}} Capital begins celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 10 turns |option2name=Very well. Let us follow our good brother's example. |option2details=Your Capital goes into 2 turns of Resistance * Gain 30 Influence with City-State * Gain 300 Golden Age Points |option3name= |option3details=}} Gold * Gain a permanent 10% boost to the generation of Great Musicians |option2name=We would rather assist in the creation of a new opera. |option2details=Lose 500 Gold * Gain a free Great Musician |option3name=We would rather keep the coin. |option3details=Nothing}} Cities in Development Sovereignty Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now becoming infatuated with their mothers and are avoiding even numbered objects! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Artwork. * bernie14: Graphicsnapoleonic era austrians and dutch. * Richard Beddow: Peace ThemeEmpire: Total War - Empire Theme , War ThemeNapoleon: Total War OST Track 25: The Battle at Austerlitz . References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Central Cultures Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Austria